


four leaf c(lover)

by jaemarked



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magical Realism, Open to Interpretation, Witches, yes jaemin is mark's familiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked
Summary: When Jaehyun wakes up, everything is rose-coloured.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	four leaf c(lover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kungod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kungod/gifts).



> i somehow managed to write this in one go. very weird.
> 
> anyway this was supposed to be 1k and i have no idea what happened. i also don't know how it went from plotless fluff to something... slightly more sinister.
> 
> **CONTENT WARNINGS:**  
>  possible mildly dubious consent -- see end notes for warnings (contains spoiler!)

It starts with a cup of tea.

Jaehyun is sitting in the library, headphones in and eyelids heavy as he pounds away at his keyboard. He’s never typed so fast in his life, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he attempts to finish a presentation that was supposed to be a _group_ project, only none of his classmates finished their slides and they neglected to inform him until the day before it was due.

So Jaehyun, armed with three cans of Redbull and a possible death wish, has been in the library for almost three hours, trying to finish days of research in less than one night in order to complete the project. He plans to leave scathing comments about his group members’ work ethic in the peer review, but for now he needs to finish this project worth twenty percent of his grade so he doesn’t fail the class.

He can feel his eyes burning with the effort to stay awake, and he thinks he can feel tears sliding down his cheeks as he types. He thinks it wouldn’t be so hard if he hadn’t just pulled an all nighter yesterday in order to study for a quiz. That being said, he’s rapidly approaching thirty six hours of no sleep, and it wasn’t like he was getting a lot to begin with.

“Just gotta hold on until the weekend,” he mutters to himself, then has to delete an entire sentence because it doesn’t make any sense.

It doesn’t make any sense.

It doesn’t make any--

“Oh my god, I can’t work like this,” Jaehyun sighs, tipping his head back and slumping in his chair. He rubs at his burning eyes with his fists, trying to physically force back the exhaustion. He’s rapidly approaching that stage where everything blurs together and time doesn’t feel real. He slaps his cheeks lightly in an effort to wake himself up, counts to ten, and goes back to his laptop determinedly. He turns on some more upbeat music, hoping it would help keep him awake.

He’s about two thirds done when he feels a tap on his shoulder that nearly has him jumping out of his skin. He pauses his music and tugs off his headphones, turning around to see another student. Jaehyun clutches at his chest, willing his heart rate to slow down as he tries to piece where he knows the student.

“Did you need something?” Wait, he remembers now. This is Mark Lee, a second year that hangs around with Johnny sometimes. Jaehyun’s really only ever seen him from afar, but he’s pretty sure they follow each other on Instagram. He’s smaller and skinnier in real life, drowning in an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants, and he’s clutching a small thermos to his chest.

“Sorry,” the kid blurts out immediately, which has Jaehyun raising an eyebrow. “Sorry to bother you, I just--”

“You’re not bothering me, sorry,” Jaehyun says with a sigh, even though he kind of is. Jaehyun _really_ needs to get back to work, but Mark looks like he’ll fall apart if Jaehyun is even slightly mean to him, and he doesn’t want that. Just because he’s cranky with sleep deprivation doesn’t mean he can take it out on some poor second year. “Mark, right? What can I do for you?”

“I, um, I saw you fall asleep on your keyboard earlier--” Damn it, how embarrassing. He didn’t think anyone had noticed. “--and you _still_ haven’t gone home but you look exhausted so I… I brought you some tea?”

“Tea?” Jaehyun echoes.

Mark turns red. “Uh, yeah!” He jerkily thrusts out the thermos in Jaehyun’s direction. “It’s oolong tea. It will boost your energy and help you focus.”

Jaehyun highly doubts that, but considering the fact that he can barely keep his eyes open and he probably shouldn’t have another energy drink unless he eats something, he accepts the thermos anyway. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Mark says hurriedly. “Um, good luck with your studies!” And then he runs away before Jaehyun can say anything.

“Wait, but what about your thermos -- and he’s gone. Oof. Guess I can just DM him on Insta later,” Jaehyun muses to himself as he turns back to his work. The thermos is hot in his hands, and he wonders if he should drink it, considering he barely knows the kid. Then he thinks he’d rather be poisoned than finish this assignment, so he cracks open the lid and takes a sip.

The tea is somehow the perfect temperature, hot enough that it warms him immediately, but not so hot that he scorches his tongue. It tastes good, sweet and floral, with a touch of honey. He takes another sip and returns to his project with renewed vigour.

At first, it doesn’t help, but after about ten minutes, he realizes his eyes are no longer burning, and he doesn’t feel so sleepy anymore. He finishes the project in a half hour, fills out the peer review sheet with low scores for his classmates, and packs up all his things. Jaehyun wanders around the library for Mark, but doesn’t find him, so he heads home, the thermos still clutched in his hand.

He splays out on his bed after saying hi to Doyoung, his roommate, who was in the living room with his boyfriend, Taeyong. Jaehyun wasn’t expecting company, but he says hello just the same as he breezes past, excited to finally be able to get some shut-eye.

He remembers the thermos at the last second, eyeing it from where he left it on the dresser. He should really get up and wash it, but his legs don’t seem to be working anymore. Resolving to wash it in the morning, he rolls himself into a blanket cocoon and plugs in his phone, opening up the Instagram app and typing out a message to Mark.

**@marklee_99**

_hey!_

_thanks so much for the tea_

_it really did help_

_let me know where to bring the thermos!_

_and let me buy you a drink to repay you_

10:47 pm

It doesn’t take long for him to get a reply.

_no worries_

_glad it could help haha_

_you don’t need to repay me_

_and you can keep the thermos_

10:50 pm

_let me repay you >:(_

_and thank you for the thermos haha_

_is it because i’m ugly or something_

10:52 pm

_what?!_

_you aren’t ugly_

_that’s not what i meant!!_

10:52 pm

_why won’t you let me buy you a drink then?_

_you don’t want to be seen with me?_

_don’t worry we can go ~incognito~_

_or i can just venmo u lol_

10:54 pm

_what’s venmo_

_and no that’s not it!_

_ugh fine you can buy me a drink_

_when do you want to meet?_

10:55 pm

_how about tomorrow? :D_

10:56 pm

_tomorrow?_

10:57 pm

_what? too soon?_

10:57 pm

_no, no._

_tomorrow works_

_i have class until 4_

_but after that i’m free?_

10:58 pm

_works for me!_

_meet at the campus sbux at 4:30?_

10:59 pm

_ok_

_see you then_

10:59 pm

_see you then_

_goodnight mark_

11:00 pm

_goodnight jaehyun :)_

11:01 pm

Jaehyun looks at the smiley face at the end of Mark’s message for a couple more seconds, smiling to himself, before he puts his phone on his bedside table, shoves his face into a pillow, and passes out until his alarm goes off in the morning.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Jaehyun finds Mark already waiting outside the Starbucks and checks his watch, wondering if he misread the time. It’s only 4:19, which means both he and Mark are really early, and it makes him smile as he jogs up to him.

“Hey, I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

Mark freezes like a deer in headlights, hastily shoving his phone into his pocket. His hands are shaking, Jaehyun notes, and he wonders if it’s him who’s making Mark so nervous, or if he’s always like that.

“No, not at all,” Mark says after a moment where they’re just staring at each other. His cheeks are stained petal pink, and he looks cute. He’s still wearing oversized clothes, though this time it’s a giant hoodie and cargo pants. His hair is up today, and he’s not wearing his glasses like yesterday at the library.

“Shall we go in?” Jaehyun gestures to the door, then pulls it open when Mark gives a tiny nod. Mark thanks him and Jaehyun grins, following him inside and stopping in front of the counter to look at the menu. “Get whatever you want.”

Mark looks at the drinks on the board and winces. “Wow, uh, they’re really pricey.”

“Have you never been to Starbucks before?” Jaehyun asks curiously, and Mark shakes his head.

“I usually just… make tea at home,” Mark says shyly.

“Well, whatever you’re doing works,” Jaehyun tells him. “I swear your tea was magical, I’ve never had anything work so well.”

Mark’s eyes go wide, and Jaehyun is reminded once again that Mark Lee is actually really fucking adorable. “What? Magic’s not real, haha. It’s just regular tea.”

“You don’t believe in magic?” Jaehyun asks, tilting his head a little. Mark opens his mouth, but he’s interrupted by the barista asking for their orders.

“Sorry, we haven’t decided yet,” Mark says with a sheepish smile.

“No problem! Take your time, just let me know when you’re ready,” she replies.

“Ah, I don’t really know what to get,” Mark mumbles.

“Well, there’s, like, coffee and tea of course, and then they have their fancy frappuccinos and stuff, and then they have their refreshers. I think I’m gonna get the strawberry açai lemonade.”

“No caffeine today?” Mark asks, and it takes Jaehyun a second to realize that he’s teasing him.

“Nah, I’m not frantically trying to finish a project the night before it’s due today,” Jaehyun says. “Ah, wait, I swear I’m not a bad student, I just had awful groupmates.”

Mark makes a sympathetic noise in the back of his throat. “Ugh, I hate when that happens. I hope you got everything done in time?”

“Yeah! Yeah I did, thanks. I wouldn’t have been able to get it done without your help. I honestly thought I was going to keel over,” Jaehyun jokes. Mark pales, and Jaehyun makes a mental note to refrain from joking about passing away.

Mark eventually decides on a cookie crumble frappuccino, and Jaehyun steps up to the counter to order, getting Mark a venti even though he insists on a grande. He pays and they step to the side to wait for their drinks.

“Thanks,” Mark says softly.

“No problem,” Jaehyun replies cheerfully. He looks at Mark and his eyes catch on the pendant of the necklace around Mark’s neck. It’s a pink crystal wrapped in silver wire, settled at the base of Mark’s throat. “Oh, that’s a really pretty necklace.”

Mark startles, one hand flying up to clutch at the pendant. “Oh! Um, thank you. It’s rose quartz.”

“Where did you buy it?”

“I actually, um, I made it myself actually.”

“Wow, really? You’re so talented!” Jaehyun says, and he’s delighted when the tips of Mark’s ears turn bright red. “Do you sell them? I’d love to buy one.”

“I don’t sell them,” Mark answers quietly, “but I could make you one, if you want.”

“At least let me pay for the materials,” Jaehyun protests, but Mark is distracted by the barista calling their names and goes to grab their drinks. Jaehyun stares after him, taking in the slope of his shoulders and the soft downy hair at the nape of his neck. He’s really pretty, Jaehyun thinks, and it’s hard for him to believe that they’ve never actually _met_ until yesterday.

“Do you have time to sit?”

“You… want me to sit with you?” Mark asks.

“Well, yeah, if you’re not busy. I’d like to get to know you more.” Jaehyun offers him a small smile. “Johnny talks about you all the time, you know.”

“He does?” Mark squeaks. _Cute_.

“Yeah, he tells me how good you are at music, and that you’re his absolute favorite undergrad,” Jaehyun replies.

“He really said that?” Mark asks, and Jaehyun nods immediately. “Oh, wow. I, uh, I didn’t know he thought so highly of me.”

“So, what do you say?” Jaehyun prompts, “think you can spare some time to sit and chat with me?”

Mark’s eyes crinkle with the force of his smile. “I’d love to.”

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Mark is cute.

Jaehyun thinks this every time he sees him, which tends to happen pretty frequently. While they never ran into each other before, it seems like their paths cross all the time now. He sees Mark at parties, at the library, in random shops, or just around campus. They bump into each other more often than not these days, and Jaehyun asks him to lunch or coffee so often that they’ve started meeting up regularly.

He’s not exactly sure what he wants from Mark, or what Mark wants from him. All he knows is that Mark is cute and he makes Jaehyun feel like there are flowers blooming in his chest. He’s smart, and he’s funny, and even though he never really gets over his initial shyness, that’s more than Jaehyun ever expected.

They’re hanging out again today -- Mark’s coming over to his place again. They never go to Mark’s place, because Mark says he has an obnoxious roommate, who is also his best friend, that tends to hate visitors. Jaehyun doesn’t mind -- and Doyoung _loves_ Mark, so he’s usually willing to cook food for them both, whereas the last time Jaehyun asked Doyoung for a sandwich, he got a loaf of bread thrown at his face.

“You and Mark spend a lot of time together,” Doyoung observes when Jaehyun tells him Mark is coming over.

“Yeah, I guess we do,” Jaehyun says with a grin. “I like him, he’s fun.”

Doyoung raises an eyebrow. “Fun?”

“Do you not think he’s fun?” Jaehyun asks, stricken.

He receives an eye roll in return. “Of course I think Mark is… fun.” He says the last word like he’s mocking Jaehyun. “But are you sure that’s the _only_ reason you like Mark?”

“Of course not!” Jaehyun replies immediately, affronted. “I also like his smile and his laugh, and the way he plays guitar, and all his little crystal necklaces, and his glass-- oh my god I think I have a crush on Mark.”

Doyoung is unimpressed. “You don’t say?”

Sarcasm drips from his lips and Jaehyun scowls. Hey, it’s not his fault he’s oblivious to his own feelings. It’s 2020, who’s in touch with their emotions anymore? Apparently Doyoung is, because he rolls his eyes, picks up his jacket from the couch, and leaves Jaehyun to silently panic on the couch by himself.

He has a crush on Mark. Does _Mark_ know that he has a crush on him? Is he, like, really obvious? Doyoung noticed, but Doyoung notices _everything._ Jaehyun has never been able to hide anything from his roommate. One time, Jaehyun and Johnny planned a surprise party for Doyoung’s birthday, and the _second_ he got home, Doyoung said, “I know you’re planning a surprise party for me. Can you include Taeyong? He gets upset when he doesn’t participate in the planning.”

Jaehyun’s phone buzzes with a text, and he glances at it to see Mark’s name on his phone. He smiles at the memory of when he asked for Mark’s number the second time they ran into each other. Mark had been so surprised, he had dropped the entire stack of books he was holding, and Jaehyun had helped him pick them up.

**mark lee :)**

_hey jaehyun i’m here!!_

_buzz me in!_

Jaehyun quickly lets Mark in, and it only takes a couple more minutes before Mark is knocking on his door. He jumps up from the couch, flushes at the way his heart races when he catches sight of Mark. He looks soft today, in a big black sweater that almost reaches his knees. His hair is down and he’s wearing his glasses. Jaehyun wants to hug him.

“Hi,” he says, and hopes Mark doesn’t notice his breathlessness.

“Hey!” Mark beams, and Jaehyun steps aside to let him in. “So what’s the plan for today?”

“You tell me, you’re the one who wanted to come over,” Jaehyun teases, shutting the door and following Mark to the couch. He’s wearing socks with crescent moons printed all over them, and Jaehyun’s heart thumps oddly in his chest as he watches Mark curl up with a pillow in his lap.

“Movie?” Mark suggests, and Jaehyun agrees. They end up putting on _Tangled,_ because Mark wants to watch something wholesome and Jaehyun wants whatever Mark wants. He listens to Mark’s running commentary about everything, and he’s surprised that he doesn’t feel annoyed. He usually hates when people talk during movies, but with Mark, he finds he doesn’t mind.

 _How did I not realize I have a crush on him?_ Jaehyun thinks helplessly when he finds himself staring at the way Mark’s earrings glint in the sunlight from the window, and how his nose scrunches when he laughs, and how he hugs the pillow to his chest when Flynn Rider gets stabbed in the back.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Huh?” Jaehyun jerks out of his daze to find Mark staring at him, brows furrowed. He looks at the TV and realizes that the movie has finished. “Oh, sorry, I guess I’m just out of it today.”

“Do you want me to go home?” Mark asks softly, and Jaehyun shakes his head vehemently.

“No!” He says, a little too loudly judging by the way Mark jumps. He lowers his voice a little. “No, I like having you here. I guess I’m just a little tired.”

“You should take a nap,” Mark suggests.

“And what? Leave you here all by yourself? No way.”

Mark snorts. “Who says I won’t be napping with you?”

Jaehyun’s brain malfunctions. “You… want to take a nap with me?”

Mark shrugs nonchalantly. How he can be so nonchalant while he turns Jaehyun’s world upside down, Jaehyun doesn’t know. “Sure. I nap with my friends all the time. Do you not want to?”

“I want to,” Jaehyun blurts out before he can tell himself that it is _not_ a good idea to take a nap with Mark Lee, the object of his affections. There’s not much he can do about it now, though, because Mark is already hopping off the couch and walking to his room like he owns the place. It makes Jaehyun ache, just a little, watching Mark navigate the apartment like they lived together.

Jaehyun follows, and walks into the room just in time to see Mark pulling his hoodie off, revealing a baby blue t-shirt underneath. His mouth goes a little dry when his shirt rides up, exposing a strip of pale skin and the slightest glimpse of his abs. He is instantly reminded that Mark is a dancer, and he has to stop that train of thought before it goes too far.

Mark plops down on the bed, and he looks so good on Jaehyun’s sheets, his head on Jaehyun’s pillow as he discards his glasses on the nightstand. He squints up at Jaehyun when he doesn’t move.

“Aren’t you gonna join me?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah.” Cursing inwardly at himself, he lays down on the other side of the bed, as far as he can get without falling off the edge. He doesn’t know how he’s going to live through this experience, with Mark laying just inches away.

“Goodnight then,” Mark murmurs, then he rolls over and promptly passes out. Jaehyun stares at him in wonder -- he’s never been able to fall asleep that quickly. He can’t help but trace the outline of Mark’s body with his eyes, then he flushes when he realizes how long he’s been staring. He reaches for the blanket still rumpled at the end of the bed where he had left it this morning, and pulls it over them both.

He lays his head on the pillow next to Mark’s, facing the ceiling and desperately trying to stop himself from rolling over and burying his face in Mark’s fluffy, sweet-smelling hair.

Jaehyun doesn’t remember falling asleep, but when he wakes up, Mark is just blinking awake himself. Somehow while they napped, Mark had rolled closer, and Jaehyun had shifted on his side, so they were practically nose to nose.

Jaehyun flushes and immediately sits up, trying to calm his racing heart as Mark blinks up sleepily at him. A quick glance at his alarm clock tells him they’ve only been sleeping for a half hour, but he’s too flustered to try to nap more, so he makes a big show of stretching as he climbs off the bed.

“I’m really hungry,” Jaehyun lies, “wanna go get something to eat?”

Truthfully, the butterflies in his stomach are making him feel pretty nauseous, but he doesn’t regret suggesting food when Mark’s eyes light up and he rolls out of bed. His hair is sticking up all over the place, and when he slides his glasses back on his face, he looks so cute that Jaehyun has to avert his eyes.

“Do you have a hair brush?” Mark asks, attempting to pat down the bird’s nest on top of his head. “I don’t think I should be going out like this.”

“Y-Yeah,” Jaehyun stammers, reaching for the brush on his dresser. He hands it to Mark, who leaves the bedroom to fix his hair in the bathroom mirror. Jaehyun sits down heavily at the edge of his bed and puts his head in his hands. Mark Lee is too much for him to handle.

“Ready to go?” Mark asks brightly as he skips out of the bathroom, hair finally tamed. He grabs his hoodie off the floor and pulls it on. Jaehyun mourns the loss of his bare arms, but he quickly shakes his head to clear his thoughts before getting to his feet and offering Mark a smile.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

They end up at the park, and if Jaehyun thought Mark was beautiful before, he’s even more beautiful when he’s sprawled in lush green grass, basking in the sunlight, or when he’s posing for pictures in front of the fountain, or when a butterfly lands on the tip of his nose and he goes perfectly still. He’s beautiful when he runs into a girl with three dogs, and immediately crouches down to pet them after asking for permission. He’s beautiful when he gets ice cream on the tip of his nose, and when he laughs and wipes it away, Jaehyun is struck with an intense desire to kiss him.

He’s not in love yet, but he thinks he might be getting there.

“Man, that was so fun,” Mark says after he gets roped into a game of frisbee with some other students from their school. His hair sticks to his forehead, and his skin glitters with sweat. It should be gross, but Jaehyun nearly chokes on his spit when he catches sight of him. It’s even worse when Mark, having taken his hoodie off, lifts the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face, baring his abs for everyone (re: Jaehyun) to see. “Dude, are you alright? You’ve been, like, out of it all day. I thought the nap would help.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun says immediately. “I guess I’m just having an off day.”

“Hey, no worries, we can’t be our best selves all the time. I just feel bad for dragging you around when you’re not feeling the best,” Mark says, and Jaehyun is tempted to smash his face into the pavement. Why is Mark so good?

“I’m alright,” Jaehyun assures him. “I’m having fun.”

“Good.” Mark’s smile is so, so brilliant. “I’m glad.”

When the sun starts to set, Jaehyun walks Mark home as Mark rambles on about an annoying kid in one of his lectures. Jaehyun is just content to listen, nodding along to show Mark that he’s paying attention, and he feels warm the entire walk to Mark’s apartment, a low-rise building only twenty minutes away from Jaehyun’s own place.

“Oh!” Mark turns so suddenly that he bumps right into Jaehyun. He doesn’t seem fazed as he grins up at him, eyes sparkling. “I just remembered I have something for you! Do you mind coming up?”

“Of course not,” Jaehyun says, eager to spend a little more time with Mark.

They take the elevator together, and Mark gives Jaehyun a sheepish grin, asking him to wait for just a second. He slips inside and shuts the door so fast that Jaehyun can’t even see inside. There’s some shouting, a loud crash, and what sounds like a cat’s yowl. Jaehyun raises an eyebrow just as Mark pulls open the door again, looking slightly disheveled.

“Hi,” Mark pants.

“Hi,” Jaehyun says back, amused.

Mark pulls open the door wider, shoving his hair off his forehead. “You can come in. Uh, my… my roommate is home. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s fine,” Jaehyun says, unable to keep the grin off his face as he steps inside, toeing his shoes off. He’s in a small living room, and he’s greeted by the sight of plants _everywhere._ They’re on the shelves next to rows of books, hanging from planters in the ceiling, and there’s even little succulents on the tiny table next to the couch.

He’s distracted from the plants when he catches sight of a shirtless boy, presumably Mark’s roommate, stretched out on the couch, eyeing him warily.

“Um,” Jaehyun says. There’s something about the boy’s eyes that unnerves him. “Hello.”

“Hello, Jaehyun,” the boy practically purrs. Jaehyun takes a step back, his skin crawling. Mark’s roommate is wearing a smile, but he radiates an intimidating aura. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Knock it off, Jaemin,” Mark says, and _throws a fucking shoe at him._ To his credit, Jaemin doesn’t even blink as he ducks down on the couch, the shoe sailing harmlessly over his head. “You’re so annoying.”

Jaemin sniffs. “That’s not any way to speak to your fami--”

Mark bursts into a coughing fit so loud it covers up everything Jaemin says. Jaehyun frowns, concerned, and reaches out to pat Mark on the back.

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asks once Mark has finished coughing.

“Just peachy,” Mark manages.

“I think that’s my cue to leave,” Jaemin says airily, and Jaehyun turns just in time to see him roll over and elegantly climb to his feet, slinking out of the room. There’s no other way to describe his movements.

“Jesus,” Mark groans, rolling his eyes so hard Jaehyun fears they’ll pop out of his head. “Sorry about him.”

“He seems… eccentric?” Jaehyun says carefully.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Mark sighs. “Wait right here, I’m just gonna grab something from my room.” He leaves before Jaehyun can say anything. Jaehyun wonders if _here_ means the living room or if Mark meant Right Here, still in front of the door. He debates for a minute before deciding to just stay there. At least he’ll be able to escape quickly if Mark’s scary roommate comes back.

Jaehyun spends the time Mark is gone examining the living room. Beside the plants, there are crystals, geodes, and candles scattered everywhere. Jaehyun’s gaze slides over to the bookshelf in the corner. They’re all leather-bound, with intricate gold designs stamped on the back. He’s about to say fuck it and check them out, but Mark comes back into the living room.

“This is for you, I made it myself,” Mark says, and he presses a small wooden box into Jaehyun’s hands, averting his eyes as soon as Jaehyun’s fingers close around the wood. His cheeks are so pink, and Jaehyun has to look away before he does something stupid.

He directs his gaze to the box in his hands. It’s made of polished wood, with shiny gold hinges and a clasp to hold it shut. He opens the box to reveal a thin golden chain with a rose quartz pendant, similar to Mark’s but more delicate.

“Oh, wow, Mark, I--thank you. It’s really beautiful,” Jaehyun says, his heart stuttering in his chest. “I love it.”

Mark looks up at him with a hopeful expression. “Do you really?”

“I do.” Jaehyun’s throat closes up. “Do you--would you help me put it on?”

“Y-yeah, of course,” Mark says, and he takes the necklace out from the box. Jaehyun turns around and feels Mark step up behind him. His fingers brush against Jaehyun’s neck as he fastens the clasp, and the pendant settles between his collarbones, cool against his skin. “All done.”

Jaehyun turns around immediately, and Mark, who hasn’t stepped back, is suddenly so close that he feels like he could count each of his eyelashes. They stare at each other for a moment, and Jaehyun can feel sweat beading at his temple. His heart thuds in his chest, and he wonders if Mark can hear it.

The air around them is filled with electricity, and Jaehyun swears he can feel it crackle on his skin. Tension hangs over their shoulders like a heavy fog, and in that moment it feels like it’s just the two of them alone in the world.

 _Kiss him, you coward,_ his brain urges, and he finds himself leaning forward--

_Crash!_

They both startle and jump apart, whipping their heads around to find the source of the noise. There’s a clay pot on the floor, and soil everywhere. A displaced plant is in the middle of the wreckage, looking sad and limp. Beyond the mess, there’s a large black cat licking its paw.

“Jaemin!” Mark hisses, and Jaehyun looks around for Mark’s roommate before he realizes Mark is referring to the cat.

“Your cat’s also named Jaemin?” Jaehyun asks.

“Let’s just say that Jaemin is an _egotistical little bitch,_ ” Mark says, emphasizing on the last part as he glares at the cat. Jaehyun blinks at him. “Sorry, I think you should go. Jaemin doesn’t really like visitors.”

“The cat or your roommate?” Jaehyun says, confused, but he diligently makes his way over to his shoes, shoving them back on because he’s too lazy to bend down and undo the laces.

“Yes,” Mark responds, which just makes him more confused. But he forgets all about it when Mark smiles at him. He wants to kiss him so badly. “I’ll see you later?”

“I’ll text you,” Jaehyun promises, stepping into the hall. He waves to Mark, walks backwards down the hall so he can get one last glimpse, and smiles all the way home until he flops down on his bed, burying his face into the pillow. His cheeks heat up when he remembers how close he and Mark had been before Jaemin the cat ruined it all.

Still, despite all that, today had been a very good day.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

“I have something for you.”

Jaehyun puts his phone down and rolls over to look at Mark who’s sitting upright against his headboard, his backpack in his lap. They’re at Jaehyun’s again, chilling in his room. Mark had come over this morning, and they had spent all day together.

“Well, two things,” Mark amends.

“You’re always giving me gifts,” Jaehyun says. “You’re spoiling me.”

“Well, you deserve to be spoiled,” Mark replies, eyes glittering. And for the tenth time today, Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat. He can feel his whole face heating up, but luckily Mark seems to be preoccupied with rooting through his bag. He pulls out another box, but this time it’s just cardboard. He hands it over to Jaehyun with a grin.

“Did you make this too?” Jaehyun asks, and Mark nods. He opens the box to find a necklace again, but this time it’s a four leaf clover preserved in resin. Jaehyun touches the circular pendant, the resin smooth under his fingers. It’s attached to a leather cord instead of a chain, and Jaehyun easily slips it over his head.

“It’s for protection and good fortune,” Mark explains.

Jaehyun is touched. “Thank you.”

“Actually, each leaf has a different purpose. There’s a little rhyme for it. One is for fame, one is for wealth, and one for a faithful lover. And one leaf to bring you glorious health are all in the four leaf clover.”

Mark’s voice is so hypnotizing. When he speaks, he commands all of Jaehyun’s attention, and it’s like he can’t think of anything else except for Mark’s words, Mark’s voice, and just… _Mark._ Not for the first time, Jaehyun watches Mark’s lips form the words, and wishes he could kiss him.

“What else did you have for me?” Jaehyun asks eagerly, and Mark smiles. He pulls out a thermos similar to the one he had given Jaehyun when they first met, so long ago. “More tea?”

“I know you have a big test tomorrow, and that you need to study tonight. I was hoping this tea could help you focus,” Mark says, looking bashful. “If you don’t want it--”

“No, gimme,” Jaehyun says, making grabby hands at Mark until he passes over the thermos. Despite the fact that he must have been holding onto it all day, it’s still hot. “Thank you, really. I love your magic tea.”

“I told you, Jaehyun,” Mark says, and his smile looks a little sharp. “Magic isn’t real.”

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

When Jaehyun wakes up, everything is rose-coloured.

He blinks until his vision clears, and he immediately reaches for his necklaces, sighing when his fingers close around the pendants that are so precious to him. A four leaf clover and a rose quartz crystal from the person he loves most.

“Good morning,” Mark greets him, looking rumpled and sleepy, but still beautiful. Jaehyun smiles up at him. Mark bends over him until their faces are barely an inch apart. “Sleep well?”

“Mhm,” Jaehyun says with a sigh. It’s so warm and hazy and beautiful, and everything feels so good when Mark is with him. “G’morning.”

“You’re cute,” Mark says, and then kisses him.

Jaehyun immediately kisses back, hooking his arms around Mark’s neck and pulling him down until their bodies are pressed together. He feels a rush of giddiness when he feels Mark smile against his mouth, parting his lips when Mark nips at him. Mark’s tongue slides against his teeth, and it’s hot and wet and messy from the start.

“Taste good,” Jaehyun mumbles once they separate.

“Yeah?” Mark pulls back and his eyes are green.

“Mhm. You taste like magic.”

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic it is heavily implied that mark gives jaehyun a love potion mixed with his tea. however it's up to your interpretation whether he does it both the first and second time he gives jaehyun tea, or if he only did it the second time and it had no effect because jaehyun was already in love with mark.
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaemarking)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jaemarked)


End file.
